


Вовремя

by Mara_Reed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Friends to Lovers, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Reed/pseuds/Mara_Reed
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Вовремя

Час ночи. Т/Ф и Барнс играют в приставку. Обоим завтра на задание, но сейчас их это не особо волнует. Т/И, как это часто бывает, вновь проиграла. Девушка сникла, отложила джойстик и упёрлась локтями в колени, опуская голову. 

-Хэй, ну что такое? Так и знал, что в этот раз надо было поддаться. Прости. - Баки сел ближе к подруге, обнимая её за плечи. 

-Дело не в этом, Бак… - Т/Ф поднимает голову и сталкивается с полным непонимания взглядом светло-серых глаз. -Мне… Я должна тебе кое-что сказать… - Немного замявшись сказала она. 

-Я, честно признаться, тоже хотел поговорить. - Барнс разглядывал лицо девушки, стараясь уловить хоть какую-то эмоцию. - Завтра я подам заявление на перевод в другую страну… 

Т/И тут же замерла. Ей было чертовски страшно. Что, если он не примет её, и после этого даже другом быть откажется? 

-Тут такое дело… - Она всё не может решиться, ходит вокруг да около. 

-Не бойся, говори. Ты же знаешь, я всё пойму и приму. Да, возможно, мне потребуется немного времени, но, в конце концов, я никогда не оставлю тебя. - Джеймс поглаживает Т/И по плечу. -Скажешь? 

Вместо слов девушка робко накрывает его губы своими, осторожно касаясь его щетинестой щеки кончиками пальцев. Т/Ф решает отстраниться, но солдат тихо рычит и не даёт ей этого сделать, одной рукой притягивая девушку к себе за затылок, а второй касаясь её талии и помогая пересесть к нему на колени. Т/И кладёт руки на плечи мужчины, продолжая целовать его. Барнс всё-таки перетянул инициативу на себя, углубляя поцелуй и иногда покусывая её губы, заставляя девушку тихо постанывать. Наконец, он отстраняется с довольной ухмылкой и смотрит Т/И в глаза, но Т/Ф смущённо опускает взгляд. 

-Ну, так что ты хотела мне сказать? - Он продолжает улыбаться. 

Тёмные волосы, выбившиеся из пучка, спадают на лицо мужчины. Т/И тянется, чтобы убрать их, но Баки перехватывает её руку прохладной бионикой. Он прикладывает её ладонь к своей щеке и отпускает руку девушки. 

-Ты… Ты мне нравишься больше, чем просто друг и коллега, понимаешь? - Т/И вновь смущается и розовеет. 

-Я ведь не дурак, я и сам вижу. - Баки наклоняет голову вбок и приглушённо смеётся. - Я тоже тебя люблю. Больше, чем подругу и коллегу. - Барнс тянет девушку на себя, вновь целуя. 

Т/И улыбается в поцелуй, заправляя волосы мужчины ему за уши, поглаживает его вдоль шеи и плеч. Солдат придерживает девушку за талию. Т/Ф рвано вздыхает, когда прохладная бионика касается её горячего тела под футболкой. Баки ведёт рукой вдоль её живота, касается рёбер. Девушка тихо стонет в ответ, когда вторая рука мужчины смещается и сжимает её ягодицу. 

-Мне кажется, что ты заслуживаешь небольшое, но справедливое наказание за то, что мучила меня последние полгода своими недоговорками. - Барнс хищно улыбается, подхватывая Т/И на руки. 

Мужчина с ухмылкой смотрит на её губы, облизывается и вновь поднимает взгляд на глаза Т/Ф. 

-Если ты и вправду собрался наказывать меня, то, ради приличия, делай это не здесь. - Девушка тихо смеётся, а Барнс уже несёт её в спальню. 

Уложив Ц/Т/В на кровать, мужчина наваливается сверху, кусая и целуя тонкую кожу на шее девушки. Т/Ф старательно сдерживает стоны, но у девушки не особо получается. Руками она спускается к краям его футболки, оглаживая торс Баки. Мужчина ухмыляется, в одно движение стягивая с себя ненужную вещь. Т/Ф закусывает нижнюю губу и стонет, бесстыдно разглядывая его рельефное тело. Джеймс вновь целует её шею, спускаясь ниже, к ключицам. Девушка выгибает спину, подаваясь навстречу его губам. Барнс стягивает с девушки одежду, оставляя её лишь в нижнем белье. С хитрой ухмылкой он наконец переходит к самому "наказанию". Медленно, мучительно медленно мужчина опускает руку к кромке трусиков девушки. Опускается ниже, невесомо проводя пальцами вдоль тонкой ткани и специально несколько раз цепляет набухший бугорок. Т/Ф хватает ртом воздух, и мужчина ухмыляется, продолжая оглаживать её "слабое место". Девушка тихо стонет, и мужчина слегка надавливает между её ножек, ощущая, насколько сильно она намокла. Т/И сладко застонала, двинув бёдрами навстречу его руке. 

-О, да ты просто без ума от меня, не так ли? - Хмыкает солдат, возвращаясь руками к её талии, поднимаясь выше и находя застёжку бюстгальтера. 

Аккуратно сняв его с девушки, Баки хитро ухмыляется. Большими пальцами он обводит её соски, заставляя девушку вновь стонать его имя выгнув спину. 

-Баки… Хватит, пожалуйста… - Т/И скулит и извивается под его руками, но мужчина с довольной ухмылкой продолжает мучить её. 

-О, я ещё не начинал… - Рычит он над её ушком, от чего та мокнет ещё больше. 

Барнс касается языком её соска, отодвигая кромку её трусиков и медленно вводя в девушку два пальца. 

-Ещё… - Т/Ф тихо скулит, когда мужчина замирает, лишь до середины войдя в неё. 

Джеймс так же медленно убирает руку и звонко шлёпает Т/И по заднице, после чего девушка громко скулит. 

-Ба-ак… Пожалуйста… - Т/И уже не может контролировать себя. 

Мужчина повторяет свои действия, опять оставляя изнывающую от желания и истекающую соками Ц/Т/Г без так необходимого ей наслаждения. Но тут девушка вспоминает, что и у Барнса есть отдельный пунктик в анкете извращенца. 

-Папочка… - Т/И сладко стонет и ёрзает, ожидая ответной реакции. 

Мужчина прикрывает глаза и тихо рычит. Глаза Барнса темнеют, хищная ухмылка вновь появляется на его лице. Баки меняет себя и Т/И местами, и теперь она сидит верхом на его паху. Т/Ф ухмыляется и начинает ритмично ёрзать на нём, тихо поскуливая и пальчиками цепляя резинку его штанов. Девушка уже чувствует его достоинство внутренней стороной бедра, и Барнс вновь с рыком меняет их местами, наваливаясь сверху. 

-Кто-то доигрался… - Рычит он и вытаскивает из тумбочки контрацептив. 

Т/Ф опять скулит, пока мужчина стягивает с себя штаны. Затем он с рыком вновь усаживает девушку себе на бёдра, жадно целуя и водя руками вдоль её тела. Т/И стонет ему в губы, после чего получает болезненный шлепок по пятой точке. Девушка знала, что порой Барнс мог очень сильно наглеть, но сейчас оставить это просто так не смогла, потому, не сдержавшись, укусила его за нижнюю губу. Баки слабо сжал её ягодицу бионикой, после чего Ц/Т/В недовольно шикнула. Т/И потянулась к резинке на боксёрках Джеймса, и мужчина хитро ухмыльнулся. 

-Малышка так быстро сдаётся? Да неужели… - Мурлычет Барнс над ушком девушки, после чего прикусывает мочку и слегка оттягивает. 

Губы солдата вновь перемещаются на шею Т/Ф, пока руки нахально исследуют её тело. Т/И вновь начинает покачивать бёдрами, надеясь довести мужчину и наконец-то получить желаемое. Баки вновь рычит сжимая её бёдра обеими руками. 

-Баки… П-пожалуйста-а-х… - Ц/Т/В ахнула, когда рука мужчины вновь задела её "слабое место". 

-Ты портишь мой план… - Тихо смеётся Барнс, разрывая на девушке почти насквозь мокрые полупрозрачные трусики. 

Мужчина стягивает с себя боксёрки и натягивает презерватив. 

-Привстань… - Шепчет солдат, приподнимая девушку за бёдра и медленно вводя в неё член. 

-П-папочка-а-х… - Т/И сладко стонет, цепляясь ноготками за его плечи. 

-Давно мечтал услышать это от тебя в таком тоне. - Рычит он, войдя до конца и давая ей привыкнуть. 

Ц/Т/В начинает медленно двигаться на нём, прикусив губу и тихо постанывая. Барнс берёт девушку за талию, помогая чуть ускориться. 

-Ба-ак! Д-да! Быстрее… - Т/Ф больше не может сдержать стоны, иногда переходящие в крик. 

Т/Ф начинает двигаться ещё быстрее, пока Баки придерживает девушку за бёдра, направляя её движения и заставляя скакать на его члене. 

-Папочка! Ещё! - Барнс прижимает её к себе вплотную, помогая ускориться. 

-Громче! - Рычит он, кусая тонкую кожу на её ключице и шлёпая девушку по упругой заднице. 

Т/И стонет и вскрикивает, впиваясь ноготками в его плечи. Спустя ещё несколько грубых толчков пара одновременно стонет от накатившей волны наслаждения. Джеймс помогает девушке слезть с него, затем крепко прижимает к себе и целует в макушку. 

-Как же вовремя ты призналась. - С улыбкой шепчет он, поглаживая её вдоль талии, поднимая на руки и относя в душ.


End file.
